dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos Vs YoRHa 2B
Description: One Punch Man Vs NieR: Automata. The Demon Cyborg Vs Battle Android, two machines who fight, for man kind now face off in a battle of Cyborg Vs Android. Will Genos incinerate 2B, or will the YoRHa android execute the Demon Cyborg DBX Sword Art Online II Soundtrack - She has to overcome her fear Unknown Castle, Fantasy World The clanging sounds of metal can be heard. They were loud and clear. Two people, Cyborg and Android were facing off in a heating battle with the castle. No one knew why, but no one was around to ask. It was only these two in this old broken down castle. Moving at such speeds that they were no longer able to be seen by the human eye, and certainly couldn’t be matched by them. Shock-waves were forming everywhere as both the Cyborg and Android finally appeared to the human eye. One of them was a man with face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises that look completely inhuman, and downright terrifying to the normal man. He also has spiky blond hair... He also has pierced ears. This cyborg wears a sleeveless blue hoodie, and navy-blue jeans, along with black shoes. His arm was onyx-black metal that he was using to use to blast himself towards his enemy. He is one of the heroes known as the S-class demon cyborg, Genos On the other side was a woman with snow-white hair and pale skin. She wears a black visor over her eyes and wears a black gothic lolita outfit. She also wears long black high-heeled boots, with somewhat see-through black stockings. Beside her was a metal cube with hands as they were both running towards their enemy. She is the executioner android who hid her identity as she disguised as a battle android, 2B No one knew why, but it was very clear to anyone who was seeing this that both Genos, and 2B saw each other as the enemy, and willing to erase the other. They couldn’t see why, or bother to find out the reason, but everyone who could possibly be seeing this knew only one thing… That one this is that one of them is surely going to die here. Would be the Demon Cyborg Genos, or will it by the executioner disguising herself YoRHa Type-B No.2? Genos disappeared in a blink of an eye as 2B stopped in her tracks as she, and her pod looked around, for the Demon Cyborg. Unable to find his presence, or detect where he is. The battle android kept her guard up as she held her sword, Virtuous Treaty tightly in on her right hand. The pod detected Genos’ presence as 2B quickly turned around, and put her sword up in defense. “Machine Gun Blow!” The Demon Cyborg sent severely high-speed strikes with both of hands as the executioner android blocked all of his attacks, but barely. Genos got in close as delivered a heavy uppercut as YoRHa 2B was sent flying into the air. The Demon Cyborg propelled himself forward as he reached the battle android in a blink of an eye. Spinning around, Genos quickly ax-kicks YoRHa 2B back to the ground as she was hit through the roof, and into the building. The Demon Cyborg opened his hand as he shot a rather large blast through the hole where he sent the executioner android through. “Pod!” 2B yells as she quickly gets up, and jumps out the building through the window. Her pod, Pod-042 opened up as it fired high caliber bullets towards Genos as if it was a Gatling gun. The Demon Cyborg flew passed the bullets using blasters from his hands that used to blast the executioner android. 2B ran towards Genos as Pod-042 kept firing high caliber bullets towards the S-Class hero. Genos boosted his speed as he flew downward, and flipped around quickly as he propelled himself towards 2B who was running towards him. The moment, both the executioner android and Demon Cyborg got close they both took a swing towards each other. CLANG!BOOM! Both 2B and Genos and were pushed back from the miniature explosion caused by their collision. Normally a person would be hurt, but since their more machine than human, both the Demon Cyborg and executioner android quickly stood up without any form of fatigue as they quickly dashed towards each other. Genos and 2B appeared right before each other eyes as they swung towards each other once again. The clanging sounds of metal colliding were heard instead of an explosion as both the S-Class hero and battle android collided with each other as they were in a heated clash. It was a stalemate as both YoRHa 2B, and Genos weren’t out clashing the other. However, in the midst of this supposed stalemate the Demon Cyborg gripped the sword, Virtuous Treaty as he let his free hand grip the executioner android’s face as he blasted her with on his beams, causing the battle android to be sent back as she bounced off the ground two times before she flipped around, and skid on her hands and feet. Gritting her teeth, 2B looked towards Genos only to see her sword coming towards at high speeds. We couldn’t see it, but the executioner android had her eyes widened as she quickly rolled out of the way, and grips the handle before it could make contact with the ground. The battle android turned her head towards the S-Class hero, but he disappeared from her line of sight, knowing full well what to expect 2B turned around and swung her sword. SCHLICK! Genos' eyes widened as he quickly propelled himself back as he looked towards his chest to see a small cut on his metallic body. The Demon Cyborg and executioner android stared at each other. Genos scanned for an opening, but he did not see one at the moment. However, 2B wasted no time as she began to sprint towards the S-Class hero. The Demon Cyborg put up his fists and instantly rush towards the battle android as he appeared before her eyes. “Machine Gun Blow!” 2B couldn’t react fast enough as she receives a prevalent amount of jabs from Genos as he rockets himself forward causing the executioner android to be sent flying through the area as the Demon Cyborg kept whaling on her with his strikes. Genos put his hands together and slams them downward onto 2B’s head as her face hit the pavement, and she hit hard as shockwave erupted tearing apart some of the landscape, and buildings around them. The S-Class hero looked down towards the battle android, however, before he could react a slash was heard as 2B made another slash on his torso. Genos jumped back, but the executioner android followed suit as she commanded her body to go through a spherical projectile towards him. The moment the spherical object hit the ground 2B and Genos. A large sphere erupted slowing down the Demon Cyborg as the executioner android as left unaffected. 2B gripped her katana as she rapidly started to swing her katana with blinding speed, slicing through more of Genos’ metallic body. The Demon Cyborg was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t expect that she would be capable of utilizing such methods, or technology. After the sphere that erupted quickly faded away. The executioner android kicked the S-Class hero in the torso as he sent somewhat flying as he bounced off the ground once, but he quickly flipped around and skid across the ground with his hand and feet. “Pod!” YoRHa 2B yelled as Pod-042 opened up slightly to fire a laser beam towards Genos who used the beam cannons within his hands to propel himself into the air, and evaded the incoming laser. The executioner dematerialized her sword and materialized a new one. The sword held an iron handle, with an engine as the guard, with a three-foot-long blade. The Cyborg Demon looked down towards the battle android as activated his boosters to the maximum as he launched himself towards the female android. “Jet Drive Arrow!” Genos yelled as he releases sharp blades in the shape of an arrow as he attempts to impale YoRHa 2B. The executioner android quickly ran as she barely managed to get out of the way as the Demon Cyborg rammed into the ground, and broke apart the concrete, and part the area along with it. 2B looked towards the smoke, and just as she predicted, Genos jumped out unscathed. Both the Demon Cyborg and battle android share look a look. Genos had retracted the blades beneath his foot as razor-sharp blades came out of his forearm. (Music Stop) “You’re strong. I’ll give you that, but I can’t lose. Not here, I have to get back to sensei, and everyone back at home.” For the first time since their duel, Genos spoke out. “You’re strong as well. However, I too can’t lose here as I also have to back to everyone back at home waiting for me.” 2B responds as she points the engine blade towards the Demon Cyborg. In truth, they did not want to fight each other, but as fate had it. They couldn’t avoid it. They never knew how they got here, however, they knew the only way home was to defeat each other. “Maybe in another life. We could be friends. “Maybe we could have. I’m sorry 2B, but there is no turning back from this.” Genos spoke out, YoRHa 2B agreed with him as they both once again gave each other a glance. Both the S-Class hero and battle android share a glance one more time as they both made their move, sprinting towards each other at high speeds. Fate/Zero Soundtrack - This Battle is to the strong Both Genos and 2B collided against each other as they attempt to overpower one another. However, both the Demon Cyborg and executioner android locked in a stalemate as they couldn’t overpower each other.2B quickly materialize another weapon to aid her in the fight. However, Genos quickly activates one of the boosters and uppercuts the battle Android in the jaw as he launched her high into the air. The S-Class hero quickly activated the other booster, and flies towards the executioner android was still soaring in the air from the heavy impact dealt with her. Pod-042 quickly came to 2B’s aid as it started to fire high caliber rounds at the rate of a minigun towards Genos, who was evading all of the bullets. Before the battle android could recover, the Demon Cyborg appeared right in front of her with his hand pointed towards her face. The only word that could be heard was “incinerate” as a large explosion occurred as 2B propelled back to the ground, and with enough impact to destroy the landscape around her. Pod-042 quickly came to the battle android aid as he activated rapier, allowing 2B to recover from the heavy damage dealt with her by Genos. The Demon Cyborg kept his armed towards the executioner android. 2B recovered quickly as she looked towards Genos who just now fired a spherical beam of high levels of concentrated heat towards her. The battle android quickly got up and started to sprint fast as she could as the spherical beam of concentrated heat hit the ground causing an explosion. The Demon Cyborg kept firing the spherical beams of concentrated heat towards the executioner android who kept avoiding each other balls, and the explosion followed by it. Verdict DBX Winner is Genos.png|If Genos wins DBX Winner 2B.png|If YoRHa 2B wins Who are you rooting for? Genos (One Punch Man) YoRHa Type-B No.2 (NieR: Automata) Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights